


Beep

by HawkSong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Wolmeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkSong/pseuds/HawkSong
Summary: Wolmeric Week 2021, Prompt: casual/modernGranted that I've applied 'modern' to most of my little fills for this...But it's a casual night of hanging out, also, heh
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	Beep

Naturally, Aymeric's house was huge. Then again it was also a real, honest-to-the-Twelve manor house, probably hundreds of years old or some such. It even had a grand staircase like something out of a movie about the glamorous lives of the Rich And Famous.

And of course, the very first thing Alisaie had done when they arrived was wonder out loud how many ghosts haunted the place. Alphinaud had nearly choked.

Good thing for Alphinaud, ghost movies were not what Aymeric and Estinien had picked out for the night's viewing. Judging by the giant media wall, both of them were big fans of action flicks and Yanxian type shonen anime. But tonight's movies were all good old classic fantasy films.

They'd just finished “The Flight of Dragons” and everyone else was embroiled in a hot debate about the movie versus the books it had been inspired by. Alphinaud, having started it, was backed by his sister and Haurchefant with the stance that the movie fell short of “getting it all right.” Estinien, Lucia, and Artoirel were cheerfully destroying every point raised.

Aymeric got up, declaring he was too hungry to think about such things. When he headed to the kitchen, Berylla followed after him.

Once they entered the kitchen, she just stood and stared for a moment, admiring the place. It was – naturally – huge. Meanwhile Aymeric was getting down two trays from a high shelf, and then rummaging in a bin for packages of popcorn.

Berylla leaned against the counter, watching as Aymeric set up the popcorn and started it. As the microwave began to hum to itself, she asked, “What else are we loading on these trays?”

But instead of answering her, Aymeric came to stand in front of her.

She tilted her head up to look at him, her half smile fading. Her stomach gave a nervous flutter. He had hinted – flirted – before, almost joking. But he looked serious now, as he searched her face.

Aymeric touched her shoulder, then played with her hair for a second, tucking it behind her ear. Then his fingers were warm on her jaw, his thumb curled under her chin. “May I kiss you?”

Her hands drifted up to touch his chest, and her eyes were wide as she nodded.

He leaned in, and set his mouth over hers.

Aymeric shut his eyes as he kissed her, concentrating on how soft and sweet and warm her lips were against his own. For a moment, he just wanted to melt into her – to never let her out of his arms. He had thought about kissing her for such a long time. Then, he felt her arms go around his neck and felt her hand in his hair and she was pulling him closer, pressing herself against him. When her lips parted and her tongue teased against his lips, he was no longer melting. He was set ablaze.

Berylla felt the way he reacted to her when she opened her mouth for him; and she made a tiny, pleased noise in her throat. His hands were gentle as he held her, and he smelled _wonderful_. When he started to shyly explore her mouth with his tongue, he tasted delicious. The way he seemed to ask permission, even now, made her dizzy – with relief, with amazement, and with rising pleasure.

For a moment she wished he would touch her more. She pressed against him, wriggling just a little, wanting him to give her more pleasure – he groaned into her mouth, an intoxicating sound – his hand drifted from her waist to her hip...she whimpered just a tiny bit, anticipating the feel of his hand cupping her ass.

The microwave beeped.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't murder the microwave guys


End file.
